


Baking at Midnight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [24]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Summary:Merlin was just trying to bake a cake.-Prompt:Kitchen Disaster
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Drabbles Single Entries [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/743031
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Baking at Midnight

**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Title:** Baking at Midnight  
**Rating:** PG  
**Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
**Character/s:**  
**Summary:** Merlin was just trying to bake a cake.  
**Warnings:**  
**Word Count:** 352  
**Prompt:** Kitchen Disaster  
**Author's Notes:**

**Baking at Midnight**

The smoke detector wouldn't stop ringing even with all the windows open and the burned dish in the sink under water. Merlin waved a tea towel at it in vain.

Arthur walked into the kitchen with a broom. "Merlin, what did we tell you about cooking in the middle of the night." Arthur popped the noisy thing off the wall with a poke of the broom. "If the fire is out go back to bed and you can sort this mess in the morning."

Sorry. I thought I was wide awake but as soon as I sat down to wait I must have dozed off."

"What were you making?" Arthur wrinkled his nose at the dish in the sink.

"It was just a coffee cake." Merlin sighed.

"Merlin, coffee cake is not supposed to be the same color as coffee." Arthur patted Merlin on the shoulder. "I'm going back to bed. Guinevere has probably taken all the covers by now. Thanks for that." Arthur took the broom back to the cupboard and went back to his room.

Merlin sat down at the table. He looked at the clock. Morgana wouldn't be home from her conference until tea time. He had wanted to surprise her with a homemade coffee cake but he'd have to pick up a store bought one instead.

Merlin didn't want to go back to their empty room so he put his head down on his arms at the table and drifted off to sleep.

Gwen and Arthur found him there the next morning still asleep. Arthur woke him up and sent him to bed while Gwen started to clean up the kitchen. Arthur fixed the smoke alarm and helped Gwen with the cleaning.

"He was just missing her." Gwen said as she closed the bin bag.

"We should make a new house rule. Morgana has to take him with her when she has to travel for more than one night."

"Agreed!" Gwen nodded. "Are we going to tell her what happened?"

"No." Arthur took the bin bag. "He'll tell her. He always does." He took the bin bag outside.


End file.
